The invention has for an object alkali-containing colorants for keratin fibers, particularly human hair, that contain direct and/or oxidative dyes as well as encapsulated and unencapsulated perfume oils.
Coloring preparations are usually in the form of aqueous—preferably thickened—solutions or emulsions and besides dyes contain, for example, fatty alcohols and/or other oil components, emulsifiers and surfactants and optionally alcohols. As a rule, oxidation colorants consist of two components (i) the dye carrier composition containing the dye and (ii) the oxidant preparation, said components being mixed with each other shortly before use, and the mixture then being applied to the hair to be dyed. All oxidation colorants known from the prior art contain a certain amount of alkalinizing agent to enable and accelerate dye transport by interaction with hydrogen peroxide. Most of these oxidation colorants contain ammonia or monoethanolamine as the alkalinizing agent. Ammonia is known for its pungent odor, but because of its small molecular size exerts the most effective action in the formation of the coloring dye molecules in an oxidation colorant. Monoethanolamine is to a large extent odorless, but in an oxidation colorant generates a musty odor and because of its greater molecular size is less effective than ammonia.
WO 95/16432 describes a perfume system for use in hair-care and styling agents and wherein the encapsulated perfume and the unencapsulated perfume must have a different scent.